


First Edition: "NOKTAH" [Silent Silence]

by kopilaksi (kenzeira), takamisa



Series: SellioS [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Other, SellioSingleS compilation (2018), Song Lyrics
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-06
Updated: 2018-05-06
Packaged: 2019-05-03 02:36:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14558988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kenzeira/pseuds/kopilaksi, https://archiveofourown.org/users/takamisa/pseuds/takamisa
Summary: Kau bukan titik biasa. Aku bukan titik biasa. Kita istimewa.





	First Edition: "NOKTAH" [Silent Silence]

SellioSingleS First Edition: Silent Silence by Zakharov Takuya

"NOKTAH"

Noktah, noktah, noktah  
Apakah kau lihat mereka?  
Noktah, noktah, noktah  
Yang tersebar, yang marah, yang lalu dibungkam ular

Ketidak-sesuaian membuat kita marah, menyusun ulang harapan  
Ketidak-adilan membuat kita murka, mengubah masa depan  
Tapi kita dipaksa diam  
Kita diam

Reff:  
Aku adalah bagian dari mereka, aku adalah kita  
Membentuk himpunan, menabuh genderang perang  
Ikut berlari, lari, lari, lari penuh amarah  
Dan berderai air mata  
Bercerita tentang luka  
Berteriak! (ber-te-ri-aa-ak)  
Membopong mayat saudara  
Yang ular itu jadikan mangsa

Eksistensi setitik tidak akan jadi apa-apa  
Apa kau sudi tidak jadi apa-apa?  
Apa kau sudi sunyi sendiri?  
Noktah, noktah, noktah  
Kau bukan titik biasa  
Aku bukan titik biasa  
Kita istimewa  
Tapi pertama-tama, bisakah kita terlepas dari lilitannya?

Back to Reff:  
Aku adalah bagian dari mereka, aku adalah kita  
Membentuk himpunan, menabuh genderang perang  
Ikut berlari, lari, lari, lari penuh amarah  
Dan berderai air mata  
Bercerita tentang luka  
Berteriak! (ber-te-ri-aa-ak)  
Membopong mayat saudara  
Yang ular itu jadikan mangsa

Apa yang kau lihat tidak lebih dari kehancuran  
Dari harapan yang perlahan dibangun, perlahan dirobohkan  
Kita telah lama terbiasa menyaksikan bibir-bibir bisu, dijahit dirobek diracun  
Sudah waktunya kita murka (sudah saatnya, kawan)

Back to Reff:  
Aku adalah bagian dari mereka, aku adalah kita  
Membentuk himpunan, menabuh genderang perang  
Ikut berlari, lari, lari, lari penuh amarah  
Dan berderai air mata  
Bercerita tentang luka  
Berteriak! (ber-te-ri-aa-ak)  
Membopong mayat saudara  
Yang ular itu jadikan mangsa  
(yang ular itu jadikan mangsa)  
(noktah, noktah, noktah)  
Ular itu kita jadikan mangsa

 

Writer(s): Satou Toshizou, Zakharov Takuya


End file.
